This proposal requests partial funding for the 1995 FASEB Summer Conference on Micronutrients: Trace Elements to be held June 25-30, 1995 at Copper Mountain, Colorado. An attendance of 130-150 is anticipated based on the following: a) participation an outstanding evaluations of the previous four FASEB conferences; b) continued and expanding interest in both basic and applied problems in trace element research; c) new sessions on hot areas utilizing molecular biology approaches to solve trace element questions; d) the conference site. The conference will focus on recent developments related to the metabolism, function and molecular biology of iron, copper, zinc and selenium. The format of the meet in follows that of previous FASEB conferences with slide presentations in the morning and evening, afternoons devoted to informal discussions/workshops, viewing of posters and recreation. Slide presentations will be delivered primarily by recognized experts with new results; presentations by younger scientists with rapidly developing projects will also be sought. Speakers will be directed to focus on their recent and most interesting findings. Two new sessions on knockout and transgenic animal models and molecular biology of human in-born errors will receive considerable attention. Regulation of gene expression by trace elements (2 sessions) reflects our increasing knowledge on the importance of trace element in gene regulation, as do two sessions on cellular functions of trace elements (2 sessions). Sessions on whole-body metal metabolism and new approaches to human trace element assessment will highlight recent human research. New molecular concepts will be featured in mechanism of absorption and metal cofactors sessions. In addition, four workshops will be organize to facilitate exchange of techniques and ideas on new molecular biology techniques, use of microorganisms as models, use of antagonists in models for mineral deficiencies, and mineral interactions. All participants will be invited to present posters; discussion leaders and workshops will be encouraged to bring attention to new observations reported in the posters. Today, the fields of molecular biology, biochemistry, nutrition, cell biology, medicine, immunology, pharmacology and toxicology all have active trace element components. The purpose of this conference is to bring this diverse group of individuals together to freely exchange results and ideas, to define important areas of needed research, and to develop novel schemes to solve both basic questions of biology and practical questions regarding interaction of nutrition and genes in human health and disease. The conference proceedings will not be published.